


Bookworms

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Entertainment wasn't a priority on the old bunker, nor was space. However, on the new bunker, some things might change.





	Bookworms

**Author's Note:**

> B is for books, bunkers, and bookworms.

Back in the bunker, they were short on entertainment sources, that much was no shocker given the circumstances of their moving. This time, however, Denise made sure to not only take care of the entertainment, but also care for space. Which made everyone much more comfortable and relaxed.

Their new bunker had more rooms and each room had three beds, the common area was smaller, but they had Netflix, internet, and other things too. One of them being books, which made Lucy very happy because she had caught up in her reading - which hadn’t happened in a while - and on Flynn’s, for that matter.

When Denise asked her to make a list of books, the historian was more than happy to do so, that was how she ended up with the brand new collection she was now organizing on the shelves of her new room.

That was how Flynn found her.

The man entered the room, his things still on him, and stopped at the door when he saw her. “Oh, hey”

“Hey,” she said with a smile looking over her shoulder to him.

“Thought you were staying with Jiya or taking other room” he commented, “didn’t know you had already claimed this one”

“Connor got the other room, so I took this one” she explained, then turned to him, “You can stay here, you know. If you want to”

“So we’re roommates now?” he smirked.

Lucy shrugged, “I basically took over your room those last weeks on the bunker, I think we’ll be fine” she faced the shelves again, to finish up organizing.

“I think we will,” he said putting his things down near the bed across from hers, “What are you doing?”

“Denise got us books, she asked me to make a list,” she told him, then glanced over to him before pointing at one box lying on her bed, “I chose some for you, I hope you like them”

Flynn frowned then walked over to check the box “You did? Thank you, Lucy”

She smiled “Least I could do after reading your whole collection on the bunker”

“There were like three books”

“Still, kept me distracted”

The former NSA grinned “Can you put mine with yours? We’ll read each other’s books anyway”

“Sure”

“How are you organizing?”

“I was thinking about subject”

“What about subject and author’s last name?”

“Sounds wonderful to me”

He nodded, “Great”

“Is this what you book nerds call a date? Organizing books together?” Rufus’ voice questioned from the door, making the two of them turn around.

“Nah,” Flynn said “we call this foreplay”

“Gross” smirked the engineer, “Well after you’re done having book sex/nerd sex, come to eat, lunch is ready”

“Thank you, Rufus,” the pair said

“You’re welcome. And, please, put some clothes one” he mocked before leaving

Lucy and Flynn exchanged glances.

“We better finish this up after supper or they’ll really think we’re having sex” Garcia observed

“Probably” she agreed, putting the books down on her bed, “Come on”

He followed her out “So how exactly did you get Christopher to hand you the whole Hannibal series collection”

“It was me asking, not you. She did give me a frown”

Garcia chuckled, “I think I’m the only one on this bunker who wouldn’t”

“Probably,” she said, the door closing after they left.


End file.
